


glasnost

by CallicoKitten



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten
Summary: Stan doesn't know quite how they got here. Later, he will remember that Burov's mouth tasted like cheap beer and blame it on that.





	glasnost

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't remember when i wrote this. starts in season 3 somewhere, i guess?
> 
> you look me in the eye and tell me this didn't happen at least once

Stan doesn't know quite how they got here. Later, he'll remember that Burov's mouth tasted like cheap beer and blame it on that.

Burov is really too tall for them to be doing this in the back of a car. They are on the floor, between the back seats and the front and even crouched down, bent awkwardly on his knees Burov's head almost brushes the ceiling. Stan curls his hands into Burov's hips and thrusts. Hard, rough. He is quiet, Burov is trying to be, little groans and hisses pressing past his teeth. He can't see Burov's expression but he knows his eyes are squeezed shut, dark lashes pressed against pale skin. Stan tells himself this has nothing to do with that, with the way they make Burov look delicate in some lights.

This is for Nina, always for Nina.

The tight heat, the way Burov moans and rocks back to meet each thrust means nothing. Nothing. It's just sex. Just stress relief.

Stan could turn him, he thinks. Make this more official. He sees it in a long line in the arch of Burov's spine; they will pretend this is a mistake, Stan will drop hints that he still thinks about it, they will exchange hand jobs in the car, work their way up until Stan can fuck Burov into the mattress of some shitty motel.

It worked for Nina, or maybe Nina worked for him. Worked for both of them.

Stan will have to be careful though. Burov is clever, too clever. He will see right through it if Stan is too obvious.

Burov's hands are splayed out, one on the car seats beside him, the other against the car door to support his weight. His fingers curl, twitch. He wants to touch himself, Stan knows.

He moves his hands, lets go of Burov's hips. One hand he slides up Burov's chest, pulls him up, flush against his chest. The other he slides down to curl around Burov's cock, starts bringing him off in quick precise strokes.

Burov's head falls back against Stan's shoulder, his mouth falls open, he moans something in Russian. Nina would do the same, keep up this breathy little stream of smooth words that Stan will never understand. "You like that?" Stan asks.

"Da," Burov hisses. "Yes - _fuck._ "

He gasps as he finishes, spills over Stan's fist, clenches around him. Stan closes his eyes, bites down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning. He tries to think of Nina, spread out beneath him and gasping, her warmth, her delicate little hands curling into his shoulders, _Stan, Stan, Stan._ But he keeps thinking of the taste of cheap beer and the long pale column of Burov's throat.

He presses his groan into Burov's shoulder, spills out inside of him.

For a moment they are quiet, panting, pressed together, Stan holding them both up. Then Burov laughs, rests his head back against Stan's shoulder. He tilts his head to the side, to face Stan. "This is becoming a problem for you, Agent Beeman. Sleeping with the enemy."

\---

"Nina's dead," Burov says. His eyes are damp.

Stan presses him into the back seats, chest to chest this time, Burov's long legs folded awkwardly around his hips. He thinks of Nina has he thrusts, dead and cold in Russia somewhere, of Chris Amador bleeding out and being dumped in a warehouse, he thinks of every fucking thing this godamn secret war has taken from him and swallows Burov's moans.

When it is over, Stan lingers above him. Burov's breath is hot against his cooling skin. There is no reason to continue this, no real reason. The FBI want him to turn Burov, yes but this was only really ever about Nina and now she is gone -

"I'm sorry," Burov says, very quietly. Stan suspects it is more for Nina than for him.

Stan thinks about pressing a kiss to Burov's forehead but that would be too - He doesn't. Moves off him instead and reaches into the front seat for the six pack of beer. "Like I said, they said this could happen."


End file.
